You Can Hear it in the Silence
by endlessdanceandmusic
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's You Are in Love. Tiny moments that makes Beckett realize she is in love with Castle. Set in Season 5. Fluff
1. One Look

_**One look, dark room**_

_**Meant just for you**_

_**Time moved too fast**_

_**You played it back**_

"So Kevin Hart's alibi checks out?" I asked Esposito when he got off the phone with the cafe manager where Hart was apparently staying at during our murder window.

"I'm afraid so, boss!"

"So we are back to square one?" Ryan said more to himself than others.

The four of us are standing in front of the murder board trying to crack our latest case on Tuesday night.

"I was so sure he was the killer, he had that...killer vibe..." Castle said while waving his hands in the air.

I turned my head and said with a amusing smile on my lips, "yes, because that's how we detectives find the killers, vibe."

Castle looked up at me when I'm still looking at him. He did not look away from me and neither did I. His twinkling eyes shinning and his gaze is warm and loving as usual, the kind of gaze I would have avoid previously from him, now I cherish it. I also notice the tiny wrinkles around his eyes when he is happy. I know this loving gaze and smile is only reserved for me, and I feel so incredibly lucky. When I think of Castle's smile it makes the butterflies in my chest go crazy.

I moved my eyes down to his cheek, the tiny freckles on his face that other people won't know he has, because they've never been that close in his face before. My gaze then traveled down to his rosy lips, oh how I love those lips, they do pretty amazing things to my body.

I start to feel my cheek heating up and my body is now warm. I'm also aware of my undeniably need to run into his arms and feel the strong and protective embrace. Castle too notices the rise in my body temperature and he gave me a knowing smirk.

Our little exchange seems to make me have forgotten that we were still surrounded by people, it wasn't until Ryan told us to get a room, I then realized we are not in a world with only the two of us.

"We intend to." Castle fist bumped the laughing Ryan and Esposito and turned around to kiss me on the cheek.

"You were getting pretty red there, Beckett. What were you think about?" He asked with a knowing look on his face.

I smiled warmly at him and thought,

"I think I love you."


	2. Light-Hearted Jokes

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I am having a lot of fun writing this(: **

**_Buttons on a coat_**

**_Light-hearted joke_**

**_No proof not much_**

**_But you saw enough_**

"No Espo, the victim's mom doesn't know what she has been up to for the past three months of her life." I said into the phone to fill Esposito and Ryan in from Castle and I's interview with out latest victim's mother.

"I'll run phone records and financials to see if anything pops." Esposito answers

"Thanks Espo!" I said and hung up the phone while still keeping my eyes on the road.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Castle was staring at something, something on me to be exact.

"What are you looking at Castle?"

"Your coat." He says while still staring at it.

"What about my coat?" I asked confusingly

" The top button is different than the rest, a lot different."

I tried to look down really quick to see what he's talking about, and right at the moment I see the button, I recall the story behind the replaced button. I don't know if Castle will wan to hear the story, but I know for sure he will ask.

I was deep in thoughts and biting my lips when Castle speaks again, "judging by the look on your face, there is a story, a JUICY story by the looks of it." He said excitingly.

"Ugh, Castle, I know you live for the stories, but I don't think you would want this one." I said rolling my eyes.

"Come on, Beckett, just tell me!" he says pleadingly, and I know without looking at him that he is making his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! But you asked for it."

I was kind of nervous by now, and don't know where to begin my story.

"It's not even a story, really." And glanced over at Castle during my red light, he was waiting very impatiently for me to start my little recall.

"You remember Will Sorenson?"

"Your old FBI squeezes? That boring dude?" Castle said with a amuse tone in his voice.

"Yeah, well, he popped it one time, and I never found the button." I said really fast and I feel a rush of heat rising to my cheek.

"while you guys were…? Eww, Beckett! Why would you tell me that? You are MY girlfriend!"

I smiled and said, "well, you asked for it."

"Maybe you should call Sorenson and tell him about the time where you lost all of your buttons on your shirt." I turned my head just in time to see Castle winking at me.

My smile was so wide I felt like my face was splitting up. I felt giddy; I never thought I could have a relationship with a guy who makes me so happy even just with these light-hearted jokes.

Castle reached over and rubs his thumb on the back of my hand, and this feels so right.

He's looking out on the street, and I think I'm in love with him.

**Reviews are appreciated! thanks for reading!**


	3. Coffee at Midnight

_**I thought I uploaded this days ago, but something went wrong:( sorry this took so long guys! I hope you guys all had a nice Thanksgiving weekend! enjoy!**_

_**Small talk, he drives  
>Coffee at midnight,<br>The light reflects  
>The chain on your neck<strong>_

"I'll drive today."

Castle said when he reached into my hands and took away the keys. He gave a a smile when I looked up. For once, I didn't argue with him. He walked us to the passenger side and opened the door for me, watched me until I got in and closed the door after.

Today has been horrible, it is the day I dread the most in a year. I always feel the cold wind chills running through my body on this particular day, and it takes me back to that ally on January 9th all those years ago. Does the scar ever heals? Does it ever going to stop hurting whenever I think about you, mom? Watching the little girl's world crumple around her today once she discovered her mom had been murder was not what I needed today. I should have comfort her, tell her that things are going to okay, assure her that her mom is in a better place, but that would all be a lie. How can I tell her all those things when I don't even believe that to be true?

I was pulled out of my own thought by the quietness in the car. I looked over at Castle but he's focusing his attention on the road ahead. I know that he's constantly checking up on with with the corner of his eyes; his giving me the space to be alone in my thoughts and talk to him when I'm ready to voice my thoughts out loud.

"She was always so happy." I said remembering, "She always knows what to say to make me feel better, even when I think it was the worst day ever, she can always make it better." The tears are threatening to come out, but I try my best to hold it in. I looked down and fiddled with my fingers.

"This whole day I kept reminding myself that even after the horrible day I just had, she will never be there to hold my hands, braid my hair, make me coffee at midnight and help me solve my problems again, and I just feel so lost."

Castle reached his free hand over to hold mine. His hand is big and warm, it's like a safe house built just for me. He says nothing but smiles at me. We hold hands until we got to the loft.

He walked me to the couch and sat me down, "I'll be right back." I didn't get the chance to ask what he was doing and he was gone.  
>After 5 minutes of staring at nothing, he finally came back carrying a tray. He sat the tray down on the table and turned me facing him.<p>

"I really wish I could have met your mom, Kate." Castle said with tint of sorrow in his eyes, "she sounds like a wonderful person."  
>I gave him a soft smile.<p>

"Have I ever told you I'm a master at braiding hair? I used to braid Alexis' hair everyday when she would go to school with her little pigtails. None of the parents had any idea the braids were not done by a mom." He said proudly and began to brush through my hair. "Oh and that coffee is for you; it's decaf, because I don't want you to be awake in the middle of the night and listen to me sleepy talk." My face split into a huge smile, the first one today.

While working on my hair, castle said "when it comes to your mom, there is always going to be a part of you I don't know how to comfort, like today. I felt so hopeless knowing that you are hurting so much inside but didn't know what to say to do to take that pain away."

I turned my head immediately to look Castle in the eyes.

"Hey!" He protested.

I put my hands on his cheeks and said, "You were right to give me space today, it was exactly what I needed, babe"

"Babe?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

My face suddenly felt on fire. We have never used pet names before, and babe just popped out without going through my brain. I'm kind of panicking thinking how awkward it will be if he doesn't like the pet name.

"I love it!" He said to me after a quick peck on my lips.

I just smile sweetly at him and he went back to braiding my hair and I went back to slipping coffee.

"Thank you, Castle. For everything you did today. No one has ever done these things for me before."

"Always." He says.

The chain around my neck still feels heavy, like it does everyday. Solving my mom's murder used to be the only thing I'm absolutely certain in my life, but now I'm absolutely certain that I think I'm in love with Richard Castle.

_**Thank you for reading! it really means a lot to me(: feedbacks are appreciated!**_


End file.
